


THE SIGN 1

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Mackelena (fandom), YoYomack (fandom)
Genre: F/M, Maternal Instinct, Paternal Instinct, a mother's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Izell has Yo Yo and Mack chained  to a stone pillar...She's compelled them to 'create' Flint, their Son, withtheir minds (she mistakenly believes their worst FEARis what they'll conjure...using the Monoliths)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Shipperhole](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shipperhole), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).

Flint: Mom...Dad??...what's going on? This isn't the Lighthouse...  
Where ARE we; how'd we get here?

Izel: Ahhh...MOM and DAD...Mommy and Daddy...(she nods toward)  
Yo Yo)...she's SPECIAL...meaning YOU'RE special.

(Flint starts up the stairs): We can FIND OUT...

Elena (in a tone as cold as steel): I'm warning you-_ IF YOU _  
TOUCH HIM...

Mack: Get BACK, Flint! HIJO! HAZ CASO NO LA ACERCAS!

[As per the episode, Izell manages to transport into YoYo,  
who has shielded Flint with her body-while possessing the  
Agent, she uses her (YoYo's) mechanical hand to snap Flint's tibia,  
then detaches from the horrified Latina when the boy falls to  
the ground, screaming in pain...]

[Elena's head snaps around toward Izell, the expression on her  
face a MURDEROUS ONE: her Mother's Instinct has kicked-in  
SUDDEN and OUT OF NOWHERE, and the knowledge that Flint is INDEED  
HER CHILD is as definite as the desire to rip Izell limb from limb...]  
Flint (whimpering, in pain): Mommm...

Elena: Alright, Mi Vida-you're OK, Mommy's here, Papa..alright, alright...  
you're OK...My Poor Baby, Ay, Mi Nene...perdoname Amor...Mommy will protect  
you...shhhh...hang on, TRANQUILO, no llore, Corazon; Dad and I will get you out of here...  
(and then Mommy will come back here and FUCK THAT BITCH UP!)


	2. THE SIGN 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Deke rescues them, Elena and Mack rush  
their injured Son back to the transport ship...  
Elena is heartbroken that HER HAND was used to  
injury the Child, and she is at once FURIOUS, UPSET,  
and CONCERNED-they DIDN'T PROTECT HIM...  
but they will see that he's safe now...

Elena, very distraught, moans, "I can't believe I DID THAT to Flint...  
MY GOD...Mack, his poor leg...

"IZELL did it, Babe...Flint knows you would die before hurting him

"I WILL...I WILL DIE for him. Her dark eyes meet his. "I and I know that  
you will as well."

"God-damn affirmative."

"We get him to the ship, then back for Izell."

"Y la partes en toda su re-perra Madre."

" God-damn Afirmativo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Y la partes en toda su re-perra Madre:  
And you'll break her off some
> 
> Afirmativo: Affirmative

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION:
> 
> HIJO! HAZ CASO NO LA ACERCAS:  
DO WHAT I SAY! DON'T GET CLOSE TO HER!
> 
> Mi Nene...perdoname Amor: My Baby-Forgive Me
> 
> TRANQUILO, no llore, Corazon: Calm down-try not to/  
don't cry, My Love/My Heart


End file.
